


Ghosts

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, Gen, season 10, some nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder alone in the Unremarkable House remembers when Scully was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

That was twice he thought he heard her car pull up to the driveway outside the house, and both times, he ran to the front to greet her.

And both times, she wasn’t there.

He’d heard her footsteps falling as she walked to the doorway of where his office was, and when he turned to greet her, he felt a wave of embarrassment pass over him, when he realized that it was nothing.

Her voice gently reminded him to take his medication–and he did. It didn’t help with the auditory hallucinations, but it did help him sleep and regulate his moods. So much so that he spent hours watching Tad O'Malley’s show, absorbing the seemingly useless information that was being broadcasted on a near nightly basis.

He heard her laugh. She told him that too much TV would ruin his brain. Then she crawls over to him and says she has something better he can watch. She removes the shirt of his that she is wearing, and her arms move to undo her bra. Her breasts spill out for him, and then she laughs again, straddling his lap and falling back with him into the cushions. They make love this way and fall sleep, because she doesn’t have to work the next day.

But when he wakes up, he’s alone, and the TV is trying to peddle him a new knife that he wishes he could carve his own heart out with. He doesn’t understand why she had to go. She says it’s because he needs help, and that by staying, she makes him worse, but he argues that he needs her more than ever and she leaves, crying and begging Mulder not to make this worse than it needs to be.

He keeps whatever she leaves behind. She takes just enough to scrape on by but she visits often. That’s why he runs to the door–it’s a Pavlovian response to the sound of her tires on the gravel–he has the exact tone and pitch memorized.

His phone rings.

He ignores it.

The answering machine goes, “Fox Mulder, I’d like to speak with you, when you have a chance. My name is Tad O'Malley.”

He doesn’t care.


End file.
